DC Database:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights to become an administrator. Voting will last two weeks from the date of nomination, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. To view past requests, see the archives. Requests for adminship Rules * Only users that have been contributing for at least a year can make nominations. * Please ensure they accept the nomination first. * You cannot nominate yourself. * Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. * You are allowed to change your vote before the deadline if your opinion changes. * Voters must have at least 30 contributions on this wiki. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow DCPedian for adminship. # They have an account under a screenname. # They have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. # They either are of adult age (18 years or older) or have one and a half years' worth of solid contribution to the site. # They have had at least some major article contributions. # They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. # They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. # Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. If no registered users participate in the vote, the deciding vote defaults to the administrators' supermajority. # Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. This vote is counted separately from user votes. In the event where one group of voters has a 2/3rds supermajority, and the other does not, the majority group has effective veto. # Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are 100% optional, so feel free to answer all, some, or none of them. # Why do you want to become an administrator? # In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? # How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? # Of your articles or contributions to the DC Database, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? # What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? # Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? # If you could change any one thing about the DC Database, what would it be? # What are your most and least favorite retcons? # Who is better, Batman or Superman? # Do you feel that policy should be derived from consensus or imposed from top down? # Why are you a wikia contributor? # Which obscure character would you most like to see a live-action adaptation of? Nominations Category:DC Database